


Ocean Maestro

by immigrantjughead



Series: Symbolism [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deities, Deity, God - Freeform, Gods, Other, Water, Worship, elegance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immigrantjughead/pseuds/immigrantjughead
Summary: A person comes across a deity in the ocean.





	Ocean Maestro

The waves crash against the shore as you come into view. 

You are standing on something, possibly a wooden pole, in the middle of the ocean, your back is to me.

You're moving your hands as the waves move with you. They listen only to you and you to them. You seem to not care that I am watching you. Perhaps you already know. 

The waves move into the air with your hands, you are graceful. I am walking toward you, it comes apparent to me that it is just the two of us and the ocean. The way the waves move, a symphony conducted by you. I feel as though I shouldn't be here. I am undeserving of being in your presence. Yet I am only here because you let me. 

I take my first step into the ocean, barely registering it. 

Everything stops, all is still. You turn around and finally look at me. 

I am unworthy of your eyes. 

The stillness of the ocean is unsettling, I look to you again and you bow. 

Your hands move up and you quickly pull them back down. It all starts again. The waves pick up with the movement of your hands, your eyes are closed. Your body follows your movements. It feels like a private showing of your abilities. I whisper your name as a delicate prayer, Abby, Abby, Abby. You open your eyes briefly, as to show that you acknowledge my speaking. You continue moving the waves, wilder than before. I am but only a speck of dust in your universe. 

I continue to move into the ocean, you continue to ignore me. The water is up to my knees now as I keep my eyes on you. You conduct the waves to move around you, they circle you, your power is almost palpable. You could destroy me and I would let you. I want to give you everything but I have nothing. 

The water is pushing me back, it seems as though you are pushing me away from you. Is this a game? Do you want this? I cannot begin to comprehend what you are capable of. I feel selfish, I am the only one who is able to see this beautiful work of art. It is your choice to let me see this. Why are you allowing me such a view? 

It looks as though you truly are not of this world. The life in your movements, the way you move, I feel serenity. 

The sky is clear, I am vaguely aware of the change in the scenery around me. It grows darker around us, the waves are moving rapidly, nipping at my knees. You've stopped moving, you're simply staring back in my direction. I become aware of the rain as it begins to hit my head and travel down my face. Cold air rapidly hits my body, I am shivering, trying to curl into myself. I cannot, I feel my inability to move backward. You control my life now. You have it all and I have nothing. 

I am crying now. The warm tears that travel down my face make themselves known through the cold rain. The rain continues to come down harder, you stand on the post, unbothered. The tides are going further, yet I feel the allure of you. I move closer to you, I want to, I need to. The water moves up past my hips, you look so inviting. You have a small smile tugging the corner of your mouth. You move your hand gently, the waves move with it. It seems as though you are attempting to calm my nerves, to make everything seem all right. And it is. You're moving your other hand, you are holding out your hand for me to grab. I feel a tick of excitement hit me and I keep trecking forward. I must get to you. The water is up to my chest, you smile fully. It does not reach your eyes but that is all right. The rain is heavier, it hurts as it pelts me but I know I must keep going to reach you.

The water is up to my neck now, I am almost to you. 

You smile with all your teeth. It is a wolfish grin.

I keep moving until I am struggling to keep my head above the water. You hold your hands up into the sky, the waves follow. The second your hands move down the waves swallow me whole.

I am struggling, I know.

I am pulled deeper into the water, fighting for my life. I am losing my vision. 

Is this what you wanted?

Your power has swallowed me whole, you have my life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.


End file.
